


The 5th Day

by piercethenightvale



Category: King 2 Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethenightvale/pseuds/piercethenightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days after Hang Ah is found she wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5th Day

It had been three days already, and Hang Ah still hadn’t woken up. Everyone could tell that her condition was keeping Jae Ha on edge. Some even thought that he was more worried than when she actually had been missing. At least then he had known that she was strong enough to be taking care of herself. Now, it was her own body fighting to heal, and she didn’t seem to be winning. Every minute that past with her unconscious made everyone in the royal family more nervous.  
And then she opened her eyes. Word spread throughout the palace that the queen was awake, and soon Jae Ha was rushing to her door. But by the time he got there, she had already fallen back asleep.   
It was another day before she woke up again, and this time panicking over what had to be done about Bong Gu. It took all of Jae Ha’s will power to not try and shake some sense into her, but as soon as they were alone all he could do was crush her against him. He wasn’t sure how long he held her, but it wasn’t long enough before he had to let her go.  
“You probably have a lot of work to do,” she said sadly.  
“It can wait,” he replied without thinking.  
“Liar,” she replied.  
“You couldn’t just let it go and let me stay with you?” he asked.  
“I’ll still be here when you’re done,” she promised.  
He gave her a soft kiss and reluctantly stood up, “Try and get some sleep,” he said, “I want to be with you for as long as I can later.”

He worked all through the night and for most of the next day. His work as a king never seemed to end, but he got to a point where he could justify spending the rest of the night with Hang Ah. He could barely see straight, but he was free for the next few hours.   
“Are you sure I was the one who was kidnapped?” Hang Ah said when he entered her room.  
“Don’t make jokes like that,” he said as he practically collapsed next to her.  
“You look horrible,” she said, “When was the last time you slept?”  
“Define sleep,” Jae Ha replied.  
“Even kings need to sleep, you know,” she said as she laid back down next to him.  
“I know,” he said as he turned to look at her, “But how could I sleep when you weren’t next to me?”  
“That would be really sweet if we didn’t sleep in separate rooms,” she laughed.  
“You can’t let me have anything can you?” he sighed.  
“But you love me.”  
“But I love you,” he smiled.  
They sat there for a while not saying anything. Neither could put into words what they had been feeling. She had been hone for more than two weeks. In those two weeks, it was like Jae Ha couldn’t breathe. And now that she was back, he felt like he was under a spell of happiness. He didn’t want to do anything to cause that spell to break.  
“People are already calling you the Queen,” He said, “Not the future Queen, just the Queen. You’re their Queen, Hang Ah.”  
“They don’t hate me?” she asked. He knew it had been on her mind ever since coming back. She wanted what was best for both nations, but it seemed like everyone only saw her at the North Korean traitor.  
“If anything, they hate me.” he replied.  
“For what?”  
“For abandoning my pregnant fiancé,” he said, “For sending two women alone to a hostile nation. If I’m not careful, they might overthrow me and make you King.”  
“Don’t be an idiot,” she said, but he could see her hidden smile.  
“I wouldn’t even be mad,” he said as he leaned in closer to her, “You would make a good king.”  
“And make myself an even bigger traitor to my country?” she asked, “I’d rather they hate you for corrupting me.”  
“Is that what they say?” he laughed.  
“Oh yes,” she replied, “They say that you’re a ruthless predator who seduced me along with a dozen other mistresses.”  
“Oh please,” he said, “You’re the one who seduced me.”  
“Oh?”  
He leaned in and kissed her then. It was a kiss that had he had pent up ever since they got engaged. It was the way he had kissed her the first time they slept together. It was how he had wanted to kiss her ever since then. Soon his hands were tangled in her hair and her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her.  
“Does it seem like I’m not seduced,” he breathed against his lips.  
“You feel pretty seduced to me,” she replied as she crashed her lips against his again. Soon he moved to her neck and bit and sucked on her pulse.  
“As much as I love this,” she gasped, “I think your mother would kill us if she found out we slept together again.”  
He reluctantly stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes instead, “Did I hurt you?” he asked, “I can imagine you hurt everywhere.”  
“I’m on so many painkillers I can barely feel anything,” Hang Ah replied.   
“You look pretty bad,” he said.  
“You sure know how to make a girl feel good,” she commented.  
“That’s not what I meant,” he said.  
“I know,” she said, “but it’s over. I’m fine.”  
“I can’t even remember all the things to doctor said happened to you,” he said, “It won’t be over until I get every last one of those people in prison.”  
“You know… I don’t even know everything wrong with me.”  
“Want me to tell you?” he asked. There was a glint in his eye that Hang Ah couldn’t quite place. She wasn’t sure what to reply.  
“Here…” he said as he gave her a small kiss on her right cheek, “Is a bruise.”  
“This is a bad idea, isn’t it,” she asked as he continued to kiss her.  
“The worst,” he admitted, then moved to her neck, “Here’s a cut.”  
“I know how that one got there,” she said, then when he gave her a questioning look, “I’ll tell you later”  
“Take off your shirt,” he murmured into her shoulder.  
“This is entirely inappropriate, Comrade Lee Jae Ha,” she said cheekily, but she unbuttoned her shirt anyways.  
Jae Ha stopped his trail of kisses as he looked at her. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen her naked, but he was still amazed by it. He couldn’t believe how her military uniform hid her perfect curves and succulent skin. This really was a bad idea.  
“Here,” he said as he drew his head away from her chest to her shoulder, “Is where you were shot.” He trailed his mouth down to her hands where he kissed the bruises on her hand and each split knuckle.   
“You had a few broken ribs,” Jae Ha breathed against her bare torso. He was so close to being able to kiss her where he wanted to, but that went against the game, “Your other wrist was broken,” he said as he painfully moved away from her breasts.   
He trailed down the numerous bruises and cuts on her legs after he freed her of her pants until he was finally down to her ankle, “And here is where you were shot again.”  
“I thought I got hit in the calf,” was all Hang Ah could manage to say. It felt like every inch of her skin was on fire. He had kissed her everywhere except where she had actually wanted to be kissed. She knew she was in no shape for… that. Not to mention the scandal that would arise if anyone found out. But she had been away from him for weeks, not knowing if she would ever see him again and she wanted him now.  
“Take off your clothes,” she said after she caught her breathe, “It hardly seems fair that I’m naked and you’re in a suit.”  
“And I’m the seducer,” he laughed as he loosened his tie. When her hands came up to unbutton his shirt, his breath hitched, “I can’t promise I can control myself.”   
“Neither can I,” she replied, but it was too late to go back. Soon they were both naked and pressed against each other. Her back was turned to him, and his arm was wrapped around her torso pulling her flush against. He pressed his face against her hair and just breathed in her scent. There was passion and pent up desire, but there was always the need to be close to each other. They both understood what the other needed, so they were both content to sit there and listen to the other breathing.  
“Tell me about the cut on your neck?” Jae Ha asked after what felt like hours.  
“Do you have to ruin this?” she sighed, but she turned around to face him, “How much of the video did you see?”  
“Nothing after Bong Gu realized you were giving me hints,” he replied, “Why?”  
“Because I sort of fought… 5 guards that were there,” Hang Ah said.  
“You fought 5 armed men by yourself?”  
“This was before I got seriously hurt,” she said, “This was actually the first time they’d touched me.”  
“What happened?”  
“Bong Gu hit me,” she felt Jae Ha’s arms tighten around her torso, “And I kicked him away and ended up with someone’s sunglasses… and I might have broken them and threatened to kill myself.”  
“Hang Ah!”  
“I knew you’d be mad.”  
“Of course I’m mad.”  
“I don’t know what they teach you here,” She said, “But in the North, it’s better to die than give away information.”  
“So it’s better to have dead soldiers?”   
“It’s how I was trained, Jae Ha,” she said, “The only bargaining chip I had was my life, so I used it.”  
“Would you have done it?” he asked quietly.   
“I don’t know,” she replied, “I knew Bong Gu would give in, but I could have.”  
“Promise me something?”  
“Jae Ha…”  
“Promise me that you’ll never take your own life,” he said, “I don’t care what you end up giving away, I’d rather have you alive.”  
“I could be killed anyways.”  
“Then I could justify going to war for you. If you kill yourself, it means you’ve given up. On yourself, on me finding you. I don’t want you ever to give up on me.”  
“Promise me something too,” She said.  
“Anything.”  
“I want to have a baby,” Hang Ah said before she could stop himself.  
“What?”  
“As soon as were married,” she repeated, “I want to try and get pregnant.”  
“Hang Ah… this seems so sudden.”  
“It was something I thought about in prison,” she said, “I didn’t know if Mother had escaped, and I thought I was going to die. I worried that you’d have nothing to live for.”  
“Hang Ah-”  
“If something happens to either up us, I want the other to have something to live for,” she continued, “I want a baby, so if I lose you, I still have a piece of you.”  
“He’ll be a target to,” Jae Ha, “A bigger one than either of us. I don’t think you could take losing another baby. I don’t know if I can.”  
“Until the miscarriage, I never even thought about being a mother,” Hang Ah said, “I never thought I’d get married, but when I found out I could have been a mother… I can’t let it stop me from having what I want. I want a family, Jae Ha.”  
“I want one too, but we’re not normal people,” he said, “I don’t think we can just have a baby because we want one. There are things we need to think about.”  
“There’s nothing for me to think about. I want a baby, and I will protect that baby with my own life.”  
“Okay,” he said,  
“Okay?”  
“I want a baby too, I don’t know if I’m ready yet, but I’m not the one who has to be pregnant.”   
“We’re gonna have a baby!” she squealed as she pulled him into a deep kiss, “Are you sure you didn’t say that just so you could sleep with me again?”  
“Oh, it’s definitely just so I can sleep with you again,” Jae Ha laughed as he kissed her again. There was always doom on their horizon, but in that moment, Jae Ha and Hang Ah were so happy, they couldn’t even think of being sad.


End file.
